Les confessions posthumes de Nappa
by Haloa
Summary: Nappa vient de mourir, tué par Végéta ! Quelle ironie ! Ses réflexions avant de rejoindre le Roi Végéta et ses frères en Enfer.


**Les confessions posthumes de Nappa.**

Voilà. Je suis mort, tué par le Prince Végéta. Quelle ironie !

Passer devant le juge Enma et l'entendre résumé le défilé de ma vie sera une simple formalité, après quoi je rejoindrai mes ancêtres et mon Roi en Enfer...Pour l'éternité.

Mon Roi, Végéta, celui que j'ai trahi...Que vais-je bien pouvoir lui dire, sinon que j'ai échoué dans la mission qu'il m'avait confié...

Je me souviens encore du jour où le Roi présenta son fils, son héritier, à un parterre de généraux et autres soldats d'élite. Comme eux, je mis un genou à terre lorsqu'il s'avança, le jeune prince dans ses bras. Celui-ci braillait tellement fort qu'on l'entendait à l'autre bout du château. Nul doute qu'il nous criait déjà l'ordre de le lâcher et de le laisser tranquille ! Comme tous les évènements importants de ma vie, cela se passa dans la salle du trône.

Ce jour là, comme mon père et mon grand-père avant moi, je reçus le titre, très honorable, de Garde du corps du Prince. Dès lors, lui et moi ne nous sommes plus quittés... enfin presque.

Quelle époque et quel souvenir que celui de ses premiers pas, à peine un an plus tard !

Il marchait avec aisance sur ses petites jambes potelées, solides mais un peu arquées. Son allure était déjà celle d'un prince, la tête haute, le regard droit et fier ! Je me tenais en retrait, quelques mètres derrière lui, avec la crainte qu'il ne se prenne les pieds dans la cape de son père qu'il suivait, mais il n'en fit rien. Arrivé devant le trône, il se retourna et s'assit sur la première marche de l'escalier, les bras croisés dans une parfaite imitation de son père...

Quatre ans plus tard, ce fut moi qui suivis le Roi jusqu'à son trône et qui vins s'asseoir sur cette marche... pour un entretien privé. Ce jour-là, ma vie prit un autre tournant...que dis-je ! Un virage à 180°.

Le roi n'affichait alors plus la joie des jours passés. La rage mêlée à de la peur durcissait son visage. Il venait d'apprendre l'envie de Freezer d'avoir le Prince à ses côtés, à bord de son vaisseau. Et apparemment, ce n'était pas un caprice qui allait lui passer. Ce tyran désirait ardemment que son fils lui soit confié en vue de parfaireson éducation militaire _autrement dit il voulait s'assurer de la soumission du père._

Freezer lui donnerait toute l'attention qu'il mérite !

Le Roi Végéta n'en croyait pas un mot. Il avait dans l'idée que Freezer ferait de son fils un trophée, une prise de guerre qu'il pourrait exhiber, une façon de dire à ses ennemis et mêmes à ses alliés : « Voyez ! J'ai réduit en esclavage le propre fils du Roi des Sayains ! »

Mais Végéta refusa qu'on puisse un jour voir son fils comme un esclave et son peuple, au glorieux passé, comme un peuple soumis !

Sa décision, sans doute mûrement réfléchie, n'en fut pas moins douloureuse à prendre lorsqu'il me confia cette nouvelle mission.

Quant à moi, j'étais terrifié ...terrifié à l'idée de devoir suivre le Prince à bord du vaisseau de Freezer ...

Je partis avec le prince le lendemain, pour la base spatiale la plus proche. Un mois plus tard, j'y apprenais qu'une météorite avait percuté notre planète, la faisant voler en éclat ! Je ne vais pas dire que j'étais heureux de la mort du Roi et de tous mes frères, mais cela m'arrangeait bien un peu...car dès lors, pourquoi exécuter ma mission ...qui était de tuer le prince Végéta, à la première brimade ou humiliation par le tyran Freezer ...pour lui épargner une vie de souffrance et d'esclavage, mais surtout pour sauver l'honneur d'un homme et d'un peuple qui n'existaient plus !

Car oui ma nouvelle mission était bien celle-ci !

Les mois et les années passèrent. Les coups pleuvaient presque chaque jour mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à le tuer, ou devrai-je dire : l'achever. Au lieu de cela, je le regardais souffrir. Combien de fois l'ai-je ramassé évanoui au pied du trône de Freezer ? Combien de fois ai-je porté dans mes bras son corps ensanglanté et désarticulé jusqu'à une chambre de régénération ? Combien de fois ai-je essuyé son sang sur le sol et sur son corps ? Et cela pourquoi ? Pour le voir souffrir à nouveau. Plus d'une fois, il n'a pu me cacher ses larmes et sa peur, étant enfant du moins. Mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

_Faible et lâche_, diront certains.

Je répondrai oui, peut-être. Mais enfin, comment aurai-je pu me résoudre à tuer celui que j'ai pratiquement vu naître ! Comment devenir l'assassin de celui que j'avais jusque là protégé ? Et puis s'en prendre à Freezer, c'était aller droit au suicide !

_Egoïste_, diront d'autres.

Sans doute. Après tout, notre peuple se réduisait maintenant à trois individus : le jeune prince Végéta, Radditz qui nous avait rejoint après l'explosion de notre planète (il se trouvait à ce moment là en mission, aux frontières des territoires commandés par Freezer) et moi, Nappa, le plus âgé de tous et dernier à connaître l'Histoire et les coutumes d'une race quasi éteinte !

Tout ce qu'il sait des Sayains et de notre monde natal est ce que je lui ai appris. Comment se battre, comment se comporter, comment survivre ...Comment courber l'échine devant Freezer, comment l'appeler _maître_ ...

Alors oui, je l'avoue. J'ai été faible, lâche et égoïste. Mais n'est-ce pas grâce à moi que notre peuple a aujourd'hui une chance d'être vengé ?

Je n'ai pas tué Végéta enfant, je l'ai vu grandir et devenir un homme. J'ai vu sa haine contre le tyran se renforcer jour après jour. J'ai vu sa souffrance mais j'ai surtout vu ses forces décupler au décours des batailles et des purges menées pour Freezer ! Et de cela je suis fier !

Je suis persuadé qu'un jour il deviendra le guerrier de la légende et qu'il battra ce sale lézard, l'unique responsable de la disparition de notre planète. Car oui, nous l'avons appris plus tard, la vérité est que Freezer a fait exploser notre monde et tué le Roi ...Ce Roi que je m'apprête à retrouver ...

Le Prince Végéta saura-t-il un jour la vérité ? Saura-t-il que ma mission n'était pas de le protéger mais de le tuer ? Saura-t-il un jour que, à l'image d'un père, je l'ai aimé ?

Mais l'Enfer s'ouvre devant moi, il est trop tard pour lui dire.

De l'autre côté, le Roi Végéta m'attend ...Que vais-je lui dire ? ...Que vais-je lui dire pour justifier ma trahison, mon action, ou plutôt mon inaction ? Je n'ai pas, hélas, l'éternité pour préparer ma réponse...

FIN.


End file.
